I'll Fight Away All of Your Fears
by Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Mikasa sat up, panting and quivering. When she registered her surroundings she gave a sigh and wiped at her sweaty forehead. 'It was just a dream...just a nightmare...that would never happen.' she consoled herself in her head, laying back down. 'Eren would never hurt me.' Eren x Mikasa. Lemon. Angst. Romance. Rated M. Complete


***Goes and hides in a hole.' I dunno why I wrote this, but it's been sitting around in my phone notes forever, so I decided to post it. I mainly wrote it because I had a nightmare of the same content so I figured: "What if Mikasa had a nightmare like that about Eren?" and then my perverted brain turned it into a smutty oneshot...so yeah...**

 **Enjoy I guess?**

 **Rating: M for sexual content.**

 **Summary: Mikasa has a nightmare, and certain fears can have both bad and good effects.**

•

•

 _Of all the scenarios with him she usually dreamt up, Mikasa was certain this was the least expected of her nightmares. One might have thought it'd be a dream come true for her, what with her attraction to him. However, there was a difference between love and abuse, and for some reason, her subconscious had pulled her into that very scenario._

 _She knew that nightmares came from one's inner fears, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that this was truly a fear of hers. How could she ever think so? But with the way his figure treated her, carelessly and cruelly, she couldn't help but gasp and yelp in fear over his touch._

 _Mikasa struggled, but unfortunately, for some reason, her captor was stronger. He even laughed at her when she began to cry. She whimpered when he began to thrust, and she let out a scream when his ministrations turned painful._

Mikasa sat up, panting and quivering. When she registered her surroundings she gave a sigh and wiped at her sweaty forehead. _'It was just a dream...just a nightmare...that would never happen.'_ she consoled herself in her head, laying back down. _'Eren would never hurt me.'_

•

•

Mikasa barely slept for the rest of the night, and the dark bags, while faint, were evident under her eyes. She sat at the breakfast table and sighed, moving to eat her food. Someone sat beside her, and when he gave a very familiar grunt whilst stretching his arms, she couldn't hold back a flinch. Had her dream truly affected her so much? She knew that would never come true, so why was she frightened of him?

Eren yawned and smacked his lips together, looking over at her with a smile. Only to have it fade when he realized she had scooted away, if only an inch, and hid her face from him. "Mikasa?" he attempted to peer around her hair, "You okay?" he asked when he finally caught sight of her eyes. Her... _frightened_ eyes. Why on earth was she frightened? Mikasa Ackerman could be many things, but he had never seen her frightened since the day he saved her from those _animals_.

"I'm fine, Eren." Mikasa didn't look up to meet his gaze, and the sight made his heart seize with a strange ache. The way she flinched when he moved, avoided his gaze, and seemed to want him to leave...it finally hit him. ' _She's afraid...and she's afraid of me.'_ He gulped at the thought, pulling away and slouching in his seat. His gaze went to his hands and he furrowed his brow, the back of his eyes started stinging, and he closed them in defeat. Eren stood, looking over his shoulder at the hunched girl before he walked away in a sad hunch of his own. He left the hall without eating, as he was not willing to face anybody, not with these painful tears threatening his vision.

Since when was she so afraid of him? What did he do? He began running all the things he could remember of their interactions lately through his head. It stopped briefly on an unexpected kiss they had both instigated, that had been a week ago. They were rather shy about it, and feelings were still uncertain, but there was nothing to suggest that she hadn't wanted that. In fact, she had been the one to pull him in for a final, affectionate peck before they parted.

Eren was stumped, and painfully confused. He wiped at his eyes and made it to his bedroom, or in other words, the basement. At which he lay down on his bed and curled up. He knew he was supposed to be strong, and he knew crying was for children, but, he reminded himself he _was_ still a child. Or at least, in a manner of speaking, he was no adult yet. So he let himself cry for once in his life, he didn't attempt to hold it back out of pride.

"Eren?" he gasped at the sound and sat up, keeping his gaze on the opposite wall, he knew that voice well.

"Armin, what are you doing here?" he asked, attempting to hide the quiver in his voice.

He heard the younger boy step closer and the bed shifted as he sat beside him. "Are you okay? You left the hall without eating, and now I find you crying. What happened?" he asked.

Damn him for being so intelligent! But then, Eren supposed anyone could see through his miserable attempt at hiding tears. "I'm not crying." he said stubbornly.

He could feel Armin's disapproving glare, "Really, Eren? I've known you practically your whole life, you expect me to believe that bullshit? You should know better."

Eren sighed and finally turned to face his childhood friend. He knew he shouldn't be afraid to share anything with the blonde, after all, he was his best friend. And he supposed friend wasn't the accurate word for Armin, if anything, he was like his honorary brother. "It's Mikasa." he wiped at his eyes and fidgeted with his fingers while he spoke. Despite his reluctant acceptance, it was still embarrassing to cry in front of anybody.

Armin didn't seem surprised, "Ahh, I might've known. She didn't seem herself this morning, but what did she do to make _you_ cry? Of all people?"

Eren shrugged, "It's not her fault, I guess I _am_ a monster, but she was scared of me." he muttered shakily.

"Eren...how many times do I have to tell you? You aren't a monster." Armin scolded, as if he had only heard the first half of his statement.

"She was _scared_ of me, Armin!" Eren snapped, fresh tears springing into his eyes as he grit his teeth and glared at the startled boy. "This whole time, the only thing that truly helped me keep it together - with this shifting ability - was the fact that you two were never scared of me. You guys always supported me through thick and thin! Without that, I can't cope with being _this_! That's why it hurt so bad to see it, I couldn't stand to see that in her eyes, but I can't deny it. She was terrified! And the worst part is that I don't even know why she's afraid! I can't remember doing anything to make her feel that way!" he ranted, by now crying freely despite his company.

Armin had tears of his own, but he held them back in a shuddering breath, while Eren put his face between his knees and sobbed. After composing himself, Armin pulled his childhood friend into a hug, "It's okay, Eren. I-I don't know why she would be feeling that way. But I promise you, I'll find out. I'll fix this, okay?" he assured.

Eren nodded, not looking up, and letting out a choked hiccup, "You don't have to...but thanks, Armin. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you." he said.

Armin stood and wiped stray tears from his face, striding out of the basement with a determined scowl on his face. It was time to find the root of this problem.

•

•

Later that evening, Armin stood outside Mikasa's door, preparing himself for whatever she may spring on him. He was honestly a little scared himself, not of her, but of her reasoning. He knew she would never fear Eren if she were in her rational mind, so why would she now? As for how Eren was doing, earlier he had told Hanji to skip Eren's experiments today, explaining that he was having issues and he needed to rest. The woman, after much earnest convincing, had agreed, and Eren was (hopefully) left alone.

Armin knocked gently, one, two, three times, and stood back a ways while he waited. He heard a shuffling of feet and the cautious approach to the door, "Who is it?" came Mikasa's rather weary-sounding voice.

"Armin." he informed her, giving her a kind smile when she opened the door, "Hi. May I come in?" he asked.

Mikasa nodded, though her confusion was obvious, as her brows were knit together in a contemplative furrow. "Is there something you need, Armin?" she asked as she observed him.

Armin looked around her room and inhaled deeply, one last preparation before he turned to face her. "What's wrong, Mikasa?"

The raven-haired girl took a step back in surprise, "What do you mean, Armin? I'm fine!" she protested, though her distress was quite clear. She began to perspire, and her face paled just a fraction, blood rushing away in anxious anticipation.

Armin gave her a scowl, "Mikasa, Eren is really upset."

Mikasa froze, she had nearly forgotten about her demeanor at breakfast. She remembered the way he looked at her, anguish over her own expression clearly written on his face, before he ran from the room, (in a manner of speaking that is). "What about?" she asked with a gulp.

Armin gave her a sympathetic glance, "Why are you afraid of him? What did he do?" he asked, approaching her carefully.

Mikasa sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I don't really want to talk about it, but he didn't do anything, so he doesn't have to worry about that." she murmured.

"Mikasa, you may not want to talk about it, but if you don't clear this up, I don't think Eren can recover from it. He really depends on us, you know? You more than me. Seeing that you were frightened of him...I-I've never seen him so broken, he _cried_ , Mikasa." Armin stressed, attempting to make her open up.

Mikasa looked at him in surprise, "Really? He was _that_ upset?"

Armin nodded, "I need you to tell me why you are acting like this. Eren is kind of depending on it."

Mikasa turned to look back at the floor, biting her lip. "I had a nightmare." she whispered.

"About Eren?"

The girl hesitated, one hand drawing unintelligible designs on her knee, "Mmhmm..." she nodded. Armin waited patiently for her to continue, happy now that they were getting somewhere. "I...he...recently, we've been in a somewhat intimate relationship. Not in any way bigger than maybe a kiss." she confessed, and Armin smiled.

 _'Well finally!'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know why-" she continued, "-because I never even _considered_ it before, but in my dream, he was... _hurting me_." she insinuated shakily, taking in a shuddering breath at the memory.

Armin was taken aback, "You mean, in an intimate way?" he asked in shock. Mikasa nodded, eyes welling with tears. He gaped, unsure of what to say, the concept was horrifying to picture. After a time, he straightened and cleared his throat, "Well, I...I understand why that scares you. But you know Eren could never even conceive hurting you in any way, right?" she nodded again. "So why would you ever fear the real him? That was a figment of your imagination, Mikasa. In my opinion, you were having a nightmare, about being violated, and since your subconscious tends to use the images of someone you love, that's who you saw. It wasn't _real_ , Mikasa. And it never could be. The only thing you have to fear right now is fear itself."

Mikasa nodded, sniffling, "I don't want to be scared of him. And I don't know why I dreamt that..." she wiped at her face, "I do know that I shouldn't have behaved that way at breakfast. I-I need to go talk to him, don't I?" she asked hesitantly.

Armin opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of footsteps caused him to pause, and Mikasa's widened eyes told him who it was. He turned to see Eren in the doorway, staring at Mikasa with a mixture of emotions swirling in his turquoise irises. The boy now decided it was time to leave the talking to the estranged couple. "I...I think I'll go see if...you know...I gotta go." Armin excused himself awkwardly, slipping past Eren.

Mikasa barely acknowledged that Armin had left, her eyes locked on Eren's. "You heard everything, didn't you?" she murmured.

Eren shook his head, "Not everything...I came to talk to you, but then I heard Armin...and...I didn't mean to eavesdrop." he explained, looking down at his hands, "You really had a nightmare about that?"

Mikasa cringed at the pain in his voice, and she turned to look at her wall, not wanting to face him at that moment. "It's not that I think you'd ever do that, but it still...it was still frightening. _Anything_ like that is." she explained in a shaky voice.

Eren nodded, "I understand that. And I agree with what Armin said. I think that it's natural to fear someone you love...ah-I mean, I assume you feel that way." he corrected nervously, scratching at the back of his neck whilst his face reddened.

Mikasa smiled briefly, "Yeah, I do. But, what's natural about fearing someone you love?"

Eren came to sit beside her, relishing the fact that she didn't cringe or flinch away, "You fear being hurt, right? It's just instinct. So, naturally, you'd fear being hurt by someone who loves you more...right?" he reasoned.

Mikasa looked at him in surprise, "I think Armin is rubbing off on you. You're so philosophical now."

Eren chuckled, a hand reaching to stroke her cheek, "I'd never hurt you...well, not intentionally." he scowled as he thumbed the scar on her cheek. She covered his hand with hers and closed her watery eyes, a salty tear sliding down her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the scar, then the tear, wiping it away. Mikasa felt her heart begin to race as he reached his other arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her knees parted and settled on either side of his waist, and his hands gently supported the small of her back.

She opened her eyes when he pressed his forehead to hers, _his_ eyes now closed. "I love you. You know that?" he murmured.

She smiled and chuckled quietly, more tears threatening her vision, "Y-yes." she hiccuped.

Eren pulled her in for a hug, letting her cry, he was certain it'd feel good to let it all out, and cry she did. But her tears were no longer melancholy, in fact, her heart felt light, as if an enormous burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Mikasa tightened her arms around him and nuzzled his shoulder, sighing as her tears slowed. He was such a good person, despite his flaws, and she knew she was lucky to have him, to love him, and for him to love her back. From this point on, she silently vowed fear would never dictate their relationship again. It wasn't pleasant, and she never wanted to experience it again. She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him.

"Feel better?" he asked, thumbs reaching up to wipe any remaining water from her face.

Mikasa nodded, "Yes, much better. Sorry for soaking your shirt." she giggled lightly, fingering the wet spot on his shoulder.

Eren shrugged, "It's just water." he smiled. Mikasa returned it, and unconsciously leaned in closer to his face. Both smiles dropped and they felt the mood change, like the difference between an overcast or sunny day.

His gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips, then back again, his tongue moving to wet his own lips. He was asking permission, she realized. Mikasa leaned forward, and he eagerly met her halfway. He moved hungrily, albeit gently, and she sighed as she felt her body relax. _This_ was the true Eren, the one whose thoughts orbited around her well-being and her preferences. The embarrassing fact that fear had gotten the better of her still tugged irritably at the back of her mind. However, she willed herself to forget it, and wrapped her arms willingly around Eren's neck.

Eren's mouth moved against hers, tongue venturing into her mouth and exploring her gums. Mikasa sighed into it and allowed him to run his tongue along her teeth. However it soon became a competition, and they wrestled for dominance in this minor battle. A smile pulled at her lips when she felt him pushing her body backward. Her spine softly pressed against the bed, and he hovered over her, finally breaking from the kiss to press his lips against her jawline. She inhaled sharply, quite out of breath from the adventurous kiss, as his mouth delved lower, lightly brushing over her neck. He mischievously moved her scarf to suckle on her pulse point, and she giggled at the ticklish sensation. "Eren!" she chided, pushing at his face and feeling his lips curl against her skin in a smile.

She registered his hand sliding tantalizingly down her waist, and her body froze. He brought that hand back up, dragging it along her clothes, teasing her waist and ribs. Her skin shivered and peppered in gooseflesh from the chills. "Mikasa?" he murmured.

Mikasa looked down, "Hmm?" his face was turned away, but she could see there was an important question on his mind.

Eren looked up at her, and her heart began to pound faster in a strange sensation of excitement at the sight of the dark shadows in his turquoise irises. His gaze reeked of desire, and she felt a warm heat pool in her abdomen just from the sight. He didn't ask his question, but rather, he stood and moved to the door, shutting it and locking it. Then he turned and shrugged his Survey Corps jacket off, she could easily see his chest heaving through the thin shirt below, and she could tell he was nervous.

Mikasa shifted and moved to sit up, but he held up a hand to halt her while he took off his boots, placing both them and the jacket neatly beside her bed. Afterwards, Eren crawled on and lay alongside her, hand moving to her hips and thumb rubbing a circle on the cloth-covered skin. She could see that desire was still in his eyes, but hesitance was most obviously predominant. His gaze shifted from some unknown point beyond her face to her onyx eyes.

"What is it, Eren? You had something to ask me?" she prodded, scooting closer to him.

Eren nodded, "I...I want, well..." he began nervously, a quaver in his voice, "-I want to show you how I really am. I mean, I don't want you to think of the nightmare every time you think of _me_ intimately. I...do you know what I mean?" he asked. She noticed with a giggle that his face had turned red again with the prospect of what he was asking.

"So, you're saying you want to make love to me?" Mikasa clarified, despite the question being perfectly clear.

Eren glanced down at something unknown and nodded, "Yeah, to put it bluntly." he murmured.

Mikasa couldn't hold back her smile, despite her earlier paranoia, she was rather glad he had asked that. Granted, she knew, since they were both inexperienced and virgin, it would be awkward, and maybe even painful. But she wanted it anyway, besides, like he had said, she didn't want to have only her nightmare to think of when she thought of their intimacy. "Okay." she whispered.

Eren looked up in surprise, "Are you sure? I-I don't want to do anything _you_ don't want to, I only wanted to suggest it because of the spur of the moment and I-"

"Eren." she said sharply, and the boy cut his ramblings short. Mikasa sat up and took her Survey Corps jacket off, catching his attention when she began to work on her 3DMG straps afterwards. Her heart was pounding in excitement, and she had a small smile on her face when she turned to look over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to help me?" she asked, although she was a bit insecure over whether that was seductive or not.

Eren's reaction suggested it was, as he jumped and sat up, hands clumsily undoing the nearest strap. He was just as nervous - or maybe even more so - as she was, and his breath came in shakily while he worked. He still couldn't believe he had suggested this, but in honesty, he was glad he did. Mikasa draped her gear over the nearby end-table, then turned and began to work on his straps.

Eren snickered when she lost her balance while shuffling on her knees, and he broke into full out laughter when she resolved to dig her fingers into his sides as payback for laughing at her. "Mikasa! Stop!" he cried, falling on his back while he desperately tried to push her hands away. Mikasa pulled the final strap of his gear away and smirked as she placed it beside hers. They both fell into silence at that.

There was obviously still more to undress, but for now, they were both at an impasse, uncertain of who would start and when. Eren sat up, reaching for her hand and tugging her forward until she straddled his waist. Mikasa shuddered when he traced a finger from her cheek to her neck, then slowly tilted her chin up so he could press his lips against hers. She welcomed his attentions and pressed forward eagerly, moving her hips in the process.

Eren groaned into her mouth when she provided friction down there, and he broke the kiss to deal with the feeling, hands moving to hold her shoulders. Mikasa moved back and he hissed at the sensation, the hands he had placed at her shoulders were on her hips in a split second. The girl gasped when he thrust lightly against her in a heated daze. At that moment, everything they had been doing up until now suddenly seemed slow-motion. The room was hot, and Eren flipped their positions to hover over her on the bed yet again.

His lips went to caress her neck, and she let out quiet gasps when he began to roll his hips steadily into her core. The unfamiliar sensation of friction on her lower regions was both dizzying and frustrating. Clothing needed to disappear, Mikasa realized, and began to tug upwards on his shirt frantically. He slowed in his rut to tug the shirt from his body, tossing it away without a care. The girl beneath him turned red at the sight, not sure if she'd ever seen him so close without a shirt before.

She pressed a hand to his warm skin and smiled when he made eye contact with her. Eren smiled back and reached to unbutton her own shirt. In seemingly record time, she was in nearly the same state of undress as he. Mikasa pulled her arms to her chest in embarrassment, and he chuckled at the sight. She gave a sigh when he pressed a kiss to her nose, "Don't be shy, Mikasa. You are beautiful." he whispered, reaching under her shoulders to unclasp the last obstacle between him and her bared chest.

She turned a brighter red and bit her lip when he pulled the garment away, and she couldn't help but fearfully observe his reaction to (in her mind) her rather mediocre assets. Eren gently pulled her arms away so he could see, and afterwards he respectfully didn't stare. Mikasa panted heavily when he began to kiss the valley between them, hand hovering above one in hesitance. She admired how he seemed to treat her like something sacred, but she needed him to touch her. She grasped that hand and pressed it to her breast in her anxiousness.

Eren gave a nervous chuckle and proceeded to gently grope her in exploration. She observed how he seemed fascinated with her chest, and how he proceeded to lower his face to one of her soft mounds. Mikasa hitched her breath when he took it in his mouth experimentally. Eren ran his hand down the opposite breast and sent another wave of goosebumps across her skin as it trailed down to her hip.

Mikasa raised her hips in anticipation of his hand, but frowned in disappointment when he only grasped her hip instead of moving lower. "Eren..." she murmured, reaching a hand down to undo the button and zipper of her pants. The intense heat and rapid pulsing of her muscles down there was becoming to much to bear. She needed - no, _ached_ \- for him to touch her there, she realized. "Eren?"

"Hmm?" the boy hummed from her chest, finally parting to look at her curiously.

Mikasa grabbed at his free hand and moved it over to the thin trail of peach fuzz on her stomach. Eren looked down at her hand and watched as she pushed his own hand southwards, towards her core. He looked up at her in understanding and proceeded to move his hand of his own accord. Mikasa moved to grasp at his shoulders when his fingers slipped beneath her loosened pants.

She gave an involuntary thrust upwards into his hand when it came in contact with her folds. And he watched her in rapt fascination when she arched into his touch. Her hands frantically pushed at her pants to remove the suffocating material, and he moved away from her core only to help her with that. "Is this okay?" he asked, fingers returning to gently massage her down below.

Mikasa panted at the feeling and nodded, hands fisting in the sheets when he slipped a finger inside her. She gave a light moan and closed her fluttering eyes as his palm pressed against her sensitive nub and sent a spike of pleasure coursing through her abdomen. Eren removed her underwear to give himself better access, and he looked down to examine her appearance. Mikasa blushed when he moved down to peer at her, and she realized with a start that she was naked now. The thought, however, gave her a strange thrill, rather than the embarrassment she had anticipated.

Eren had never been so fascinated in his life, and he couldn't help but press a kiss to her inner thigh as he watched his hand work on her. Mikasa's hand reached to grasp his hair and he gasped in both surprise and a little pain when she pulled his face closer. "Eren, can you...?" she asked, voice desperate and trembling.

He nodded and removed his hand, replacing it with a warm, rough tongue. Mikasa threw her head back and flexed her fingers in his hair, gasping out his name. The sound sent rush of blood to his nether regions, and he felt himself start to throb in need as well. He continued to work on her orally, however, as he was enjoying her reactions rather immensely. The tugging of his hair was a little painful though, and he reached up to gently remove her hand with a chuckle.

Mikasa pulled her hand back and draped it over her forehead, letting out a moan when his voice reverberated through her lower folds. He had grasped her hips and pulled her close as he possibly could, even lifting her up onto his knees. She quickly reached her climax with a breathless cry, arching upwards as her muscles contracted before she went limp. Eren noticed her stillness and paused, looking up from his place in curiosity. "Mikasa?"

The girl opened her fluttering eyes, still panting as though she'd run for miles. She looked down at him with a smile and beckoned him upwards, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he was in reach. Eren repeated the gesture, wiping at his face as she hugged him. Inexperienced as he was, it was natural for him to get rather messy (though she assumed it'd be messy one way or the other). Mikasa reached a hand up to his nape and pulled him down for a deep kiss, never mind her essence still on his tongue.

"Ahh..." at the thought of her tasting herself, Eren noticed his need again, and let out a groan at the spike of arousal he felt. He pulled back from her lips and began to undo his pants, shimmying them away in haste. Mikasa watched in rapt attention, eager to see what he had in store for her. Eren slowed at his underclothing and looked up at her in embarrassment.

She chuckled, "Eren, you just ate me out, I don't think we have any need to be embarrassed anymore." she assured. Eren gave a meek smile and nodded, removing his last piece of clothing. He moved quickly so she couldn't stare, and he was atop her again in seconds. "Eren!" she protested mirthfully, cursing him for being so shy about it. However, his lips were on her neck before she could register, and the following sensation of suckling made her forget rather easily.

Eren pulled back from the soft skin at her neck and pressed his forehead to hers, "There's no going back afterwards...so this is our last chance to change our minds." he said, his turquoise eyes boring into hers as he waited for her response.

Mikasa lost herself in the pools of his eyes and considered it, but in honesty, that was all she did: consider. In her mind, there was no going back. Her legs snaked over his back and tugged him forward, both of them arcing in pleasure when the length of him made contact. She pulled him even closer, cringing slightly as her lower lips began to part, but she looked up at him with a smile and kissed him gently. "I'm ready."

Eren pressed his lips to hers and inhaled deeply as he worked his way inside her, gasping into her mouth. Mikasa's breath hitched and she arced upwards yet again, her teeth found his lip and bit down lightly. He grunted and shuddered, one hand reaching down to hoist her leg higher than it had been. He sheathed inside her soon enough, and both were glad of the pause to catch their breath. "Y-you okay?" Eren huffed. Mikasa opened her tightly closed eyes and gazed up at him. She could see in his eyes he was immensely enjoying whatever sensations he felt at that moment. And the fact that he took the time to see to her welfare was touching.

Despite the somewhat painful entry, she found she had adjusted fairly quickly, "I'm fine." she murmured, shifting slightly to be more comfortable.

Eren moved and she gasped, both gritting their teeth at the sensation of friction any slight movement caused. "Fuck..." he hissed, he honestly had not expected anything like this, it was so satiny, warm, and tight! If anything, it could only be described as a piece of heaven in his mind. He pressed his forehead into her neck and panted as he pulled out as far as he dared. Mikasa joined him in a low moan when he thrust back in, swiftly developing a gentle rhythm.

"Ah...hah...hah...hah..." she panted, her fingers were unconsciously digging into his back and her nails tugged at the skin.

Eren barely felt the pain of her scratching though, his entire being focused on the unimaginable feelings he was experiencing right now. Every time Mikasa moaned or gasped it sent a tingle of pleasure through his body. And his rapidly approaching release was precipitated by the tight coil of pleasure pooling in his abdomen.

Eren reached a hand down to where they joined and Mikasa let out a loud moan. " _Ahh!_ Eren..." she gasped, hands falling from his back to fist in the sheets, fingers flexing with every thrust he gave. He never knew his name could sound so intoxicating, perhaps it was the way she said it. But the sound of her moaning his name nearly made him release early. And he didn't want to finish before her, he really didn't, but when she said his name again he saw white and lost all control.

Mikasa cried out in pleasure, feeling him hilt and release pushed her to the brink of her own orgasm. It was a strange sensation, like a white-hot burning had begun to spread from her core upwards. His fingers still shakily caressed that bundle of nerves, and she came seconds after him. Eren's arms shook as he supported himself above her, body shuddering in ecstasy as he came down from his high. He blinked away the stars in his vision and observed the girl beneath him, noticing how her chin was the first thing he could see. She had thrown her head back as far as it could physically go, her arms gripping his neck for support. Her body went limp and her back hit the mattress yet again shortly after, eyes closed in contentment while she panted heavily.

Eren pressed his open mouth to her collarbone, suckling at the skin. "Eren!" she gasped, the feeling was rather over-intensified and she couldn't really handle it after her climax. Her fingers reached up and began tangling in his hair.

"Augh!" he hissed, pulling away from her skin with a subtle pop, "Mikasa, the hair..." he reminded, gently extricating her hand from his head.

Mikasa blinked and chuckled, "Sorry." she murmured, her hand moving from his hair to the nape of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Eren gladly moved his mouth rhythmically with hers, sighing into it.

He pulled away gently and rolled beside her, feeling his arms burn fiercely after their rather intense union. "I don't think I'll have any trouble sleeping tonight." he whispered, closing his eyes and listening to his heart rate slow.

Mikasa rolled onto her side, gingerly moving her thighs, as her womanhood was most thoroughly sore. "Mmhmm." she hummed, laying her head atop his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and the sound brought a smile to her face. "Thank you."

Eren opened his eyes and glanced down, "For what?"

"Don't be stupid." she smiled.

"Oh." he shared the smile and nudged her playfully, "Pfft!" he scoffed.

Mikasa threw a leg over his own and pulled herself closer, finding that she was falling asleep. "I love you." she whispered as her subconscious took over.

"I love you too." Eren's voice echoed in her mind.

•

•

Mikasa blinked, her vision bleary from sleep and her mind blank for the first few moments of her awakening. She shifted, but found she couldn't move very far, as a warm, strong arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. She blushed as she remembered the night before, looking over her shoulder to try and see Eren. But his brown, wayward locks were all she could see from that angle. "Eren?" she whispered, hand reaching down to grasp his arm and shake it.

The boy snorted, and she had to press her free hand to her mouth to keep from guffawing, "E-Eren!" she giggled, squirming around in his hold until she was facing him. "Eren?" she murmured again, peering closely at his face. He was sleeping soundly, one hand tucked under his right cheek and his lips parted just slightly. She smiled and caressed his opposite cheek, leaning in to kiss his nose. At that he finally stirred, smacking his lips together as he came to.

"Hmm?" he hummed, not opening his eyes.

"Eren, wake up." Mikasa bopped her finger against his nose repeatedly, and he blinked sleepily.

"Mikasa...no...mmm-wanna sleep." he mumbled, snuggling deeper under the covers.

Mikasa laughed and rolled him over onto his back, moving to straddle him and lay on his chest. "I'm not letting you go back to sleep. You need to get out of my room you know, if Levi catches you in here...well...let's not go into the gruesome details. Hanji would be worse too." she smirked.

Eren groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, "I just want to stay here forever..." he smiled when she smacked his shoulder.

"Eren." she scolded, sitting up and tugging on his arm, she hadn't expected him to suddenly grasp her hands and flip her beneath him.

He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear, "Yes, Mikasa? I'm awake now." he breathed into her ear and she shivered. His grip on her hands loosened slightly as he began to press hot, open-mouth kisses to her jawline, moving upwards.

"We...we need to go to breakfast." she breathed, feeling dizzy from his attentions.

"Do we?" he murmured, nipping lightly at her lip and gazing into her eyes. Mikasa shuddered once again beneath him, her hands pulled out of his own and grasped his face, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Eren smiled into it and ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, relishing the moan that she breathed into his own mouth. His hand slid down to her ass and grasped her tightly, pulling her hips into his own.

Mikasa broke from the kiss to gasp and throw her head back, warmth pooling once again between her thighs. "Still want to get up?" Eren asked, having moved his lips to her collarbone and begun to suck on the skin there. His fingers went to dip in her folds and she moaned, moving her hips to meet his movements.

"Ahh...f-fuck..." she huffed, and Eren felt a swell of pride in his chest. Mikasa never cursed, so the fact that she couldn't help but swear at his ministrations was rather flattering. He moved to recapture her lips and let out a pleasured gasp of his own when she reached down to grasp the length of him.

"Mikasa..." he murmured against her lips, pulling his hand from her womanhood and pressing his length against her folds. Mikasa moved to grip his shoulders and her legs went to wrap around his hips yet again.

Eren began to enter her with a sharp intake of breath, but both froze at the sound of a fist again the door. Three knocks, their blood ran cold, and both had completely lost their libido. "Fuck!" Eren cursed and pulled away from her, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Mikasa covered her chest with her arms as she looked for suitable clothing to answer the door with.

Eren grabbed his clothes from the floor, walking around butt-naked (much to Mikasa's enjoyment, not that one could blame her, Eren had a nice ass). Afterwards he hid behind her bed and waited while she tied a bath robe around her body. She gingerly opened the door and peered out, "Jean?"

Eren had to hold in a curse as he heard the name of their intruder, and he grit his teeth when he heard him speak.

"Uh, hi! Captain Levi was wondering why you aren't at breakfast yet...since you are usually early..." he stammered, a little flustered at seeing the beautiful girl in a robe.

Mikasa nodded, "I slept in accidentally, and I decided to shower, so I'll be there after." she spoke casually, as if she weren't just about to make love, and Eren wondered how she could be so easily nonchalant.

Jean nodded and left, Mikasa closed the door, locked it, and sighed in relief. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in the basement?" she asked, moving to help the shaken boy get dressed.

Eren shrugged, "I'm usually a few minutes late, Levi won't question it." he chuckled, buttoning his pants. Mikasa bit her lip and observed silently, God, was he gorgeous like that! He wasn't wearing his shirt yet, and the hem of his pants was so low on his hips she could see the hairline that led to... _'Oh fuck...'_ she was feeling feverish between her legs again. How was it possible for him to be more attractive _with_ clothing rather than without?

Eren looked up at her when she began to walk closer, her hands grasping his own as she pushed him backwards. "Mikasa? I thought we were leaving?" he chuckled, although he didn't mind anything about this, in fact, he was rather hoping it would happen. The girl pushed him on his back and placed her arms on either side of his face, leaning in to kiss his jaw.

"Do you know how enticing you look?" she murmured, moving to finally return a love mark to him, as he had already given her three. Eren let out a moan as she suckled on the base of his neck. His fingers went back to her core and she gasped against his skin as he began to work her again. She pulled back from the bruised circle she left on his neck and pressed her lips to it, panting as she came closer to her climax.

Eren flipped her again and pulled her robe up, bundling it at her hips while he descended to her folds and suckled at her thigh. "Ahh!" Mikasa threw her head back and moaned loudly, her hand moving to fist in his hair, but remembering it was usually painful and fisting in the sheets instead. He pressed a finger inside her and she came undone, bucking into his touch and letting out a pleasured cry as her folds convulsed.

Eren smiled against the soft - and now freshly bruised - skin of her thigh before he came back up for a kiss. "You really needed that didn't you?" he smirked.

Mikasa nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, practically devouring him in the process. Eren pulled away and smiled again, "At least we got to do something." he whispered, nipping at her lip.

Mikasa panted and chuckled, sitting up with a sigh. "Now we really have to go..." she said sadly. How she wanted to just stay in this room forever and forget about her troubles in Eren's arms. Unfortunately, they still had duties, and she stood to prepare for them. "You better head to the hall before they go looking for you." she helped Eren pull his shirt on before she pushed him out the door, (but not without one last make-out session) she shut the door behind her with a happy grin and went to get dressed.

•

•

"Gee, Mikasa, you look sore." Sasha mumbled as the black-haired girl sat down beside Eren.

Mikasa blinked, "Huh?"

Eren sputtered into his cup and covered his mouth, both to cough into and smile at the thought of what Sasha had said.

"What do you mean, Sasha?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Did you do the splits without warming up again or something? You sure were walkin' funny." Sasha clarified nonchalantly.

Eren was having trouble not laughing, and Armin observed the conversation carefully. Mikasa turned red, eyes widening in realization, "Err, uh, yeah, I didn't warm up..." she bit her lip and looked at Eren out of the corner of her eye, scowling at how amusing he found the situation. He only smirked, his eyes sparkling with pride, _'You would take pride in making me sore wouldn't you?_ ' she huffed in her head.

Sasha shrugged and continued eating, shortly becoming caught up in a stealthy food fight with Connie.

Armin scooted closer to Eren, peering curiously at the now nervous boy. Nervous, as he realized the blonde was observing him closely. The boy didn't fail to notice that Eren had a bright, red bruise on the base of his neck, and it only confirmed his suspicions. "What is it, Armin?" Eren asked, shifting under his scrutinizing gaze.

"So, I take it you werehelping Mikasa...ahem... _stretch_?" Armin asked with a mischievous grin. "I trust your issues are resolved then."

Both Eren and Mikasa's eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde, who sputtered and burst into laughter. "About damn time!" he guffawed, "'Bout damn time!" he smacked Eren on the back and gave him the thumbs up. The unfortunate couple were now the victims of curious stares, and both wanted to shrink away and hide in their seats.

Armin sighed mirthfully and continued eating his food, a smirk on his face. Now he just had to collect Reiner's debt, he had bet within the week, whilst Reiner had bet that they had at least a month. Needless to say, Armin was very happy for his friends, and the extra rations.


End file.
